Thermoelectric generators (TEGs) are devices that are capable of converting heat into electrical energy. TEGs can be employed to improve operational efficiency of a myriad of applications. One such application is automobiles, where TEGs may be utilized to recover usable energy from automobile waste heat. More specifically, a TEG may convert waste heat, e.g., exhaust heat, in an internal combustion engine (IC) into electricity. This electricity may then be utilized by other components within the automobile, which can increase the overall fuel economy and improve vehicle emissions, e.g., a charge for a battery, electrical components, etc.
Current automobile TEGs, however, suffer from drawbacks which can hinder the device's potential usefulness. For example, current automobile TEGs are typically located far from the engine and the coolant circulation path and are typically relatively large in size. As a result, the maximum amount of heat applied to the device decreases as it gets further from the engine block. Additionally, since these devices are large in size, they are also quite heavy and require a significant cooling system to be routed to them. This added weight can cause the engine to work harder, thus resulting in lower gas mileage.
Moreover, current automobile TEGs are typically complex in their assembly and are difficult to remove. As a result, modifying the engine design may be necessary to accommodate the TEG, and repairing and/or replacing the TEG can be expensive and time-consuming. Therefore, there is currently a need for a TEG which is highly efficient, yet has a minimal size and weight, is easily removable, and has an assembly of minimal complexity.